


Opposites Attract

by marvelobsessedandwelldressed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie) ?, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Stark!Reader, Teen Peter Parker, idk when this takes place, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelobsessedandwelldressed/pseuds/marvelobsessedandwelldressed
Summary: Tony Stark gets Peter to tutor his daughter after he finds out she's failing a class. Peter and Y/N slowly grow closer and Peter turns Y/N's entire world upside down.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N goes to school and makes plans for the weekend before getting a terrifying text from her dad.

You had successfully snoozed your alarm the maximum amount of times you could before you would officially be running late. Luckily you always picked out your outfit and packed your bag the night before, because lets face it you know you’re not waking up early. You checked your phone to see that your best friend Luna was already on her way to the tower. You reluctantly got out of bed and put on your favorite pair of jeans and an oversized sweater over a collared shirt. You quickly did your everyday makeup and pulled your hair out of your face with a giant clip. You grabbed your bag and slipped on your sneakers before finally leaving your room. It was only 6:40 so the only person up right now was your dad. He sat at the kitchen counter with his laptop open, he must be doing some work. “Morning dad.” You smiled as you filled up your water bottle and put it in your bag.

“Hi hon, are you walking to school with Luna today?”

“Yeah she should be here any minute.” You said as you started towards the exit.

“Wait!” He said sternly, causing you to stop in your tracks. “No breakfast?” He asked. You rolled your eyes, he was always on you about eating breakfast.

“I’m not hungry.” You protested.

“Either you grab something to eat or I take your phone. Pick your poison.” He said with a serious look and you knew he wasn’t lying. You groaned and grabbed a banana before holding it up and giving a sarcastic smile. “Thank you. Have a good day at school, I love you.” He said with a satisfied look on his face.

“Love you too.” You said and headed towards the elevator as he went back to typing away on his laptop. Your apartment was at the top floor of the tower so you rarely took the stairs. You pressed the main floor button and at the same time your phone buzzed. It was a text from Luna.

_I’m here_

You sent a quick text back.

**_On my way down now_ **

When you finally reached the main floor you headed outside to greet a smiling Luna.

“y/n you’re never going to believe it.” You smiled and looked at her with furrowed brows as if to say go on. “My tarot cards say something life changing is going to happen today.” She says with a giddy look.

“You say that at least once a week” You laughed.

“And it’s always true! Technically every choice we make is life changing because every choice we make has an impact on our life. The butterfly effect or whatever.” She said while adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

“I guess you’re right. Do you know what type of ‘life changing’ thing is going to happen?” you questioned.

“I don’t know. That’s what makes it so exciting. I love your outfit by the way you’re giving me 90s nerd who's pretty but no one realizes until she takes her glasses off.

“Thanks?” You said with a laugh. You guys chatted and laughed until you arrived at the school.

You were a junior at Winterville High School. Your dad had wanted you to go to some private school for really smart prodigy kids but luckily Pepper helped you convince him that it wasn’t for you. You were never all about school and you always felt dumb because of it. You knew that you weren’t dumb but being the daughter of a genius who graduated from MIT at 17 didn’t help. You weren’t even sure that you wanted to go to college, but you decided to wait before you had that argument.

You and Luna walked through the doors and said goodbye before heading in opposite directions. You threw your things in your locker and headed to homeroom. Unfortunately Luna wasn’t in your homeroom, but luckily you had Ellie and Nathan who were two of your other close friends in there with you.

When you were younger you struggled making friends due to the intimidating last name. Luna was the only friend you had for a while, you met in Mrs. Archer's 4th grade class and had been best friends ever since. As you grew older people stopped giving a shit about your name and you were able to make friends like a normal teenager. Now your circle consisted of you, Luna, Ellie, Nathan, Chloe, Olivia, Lewis, and Marty. Marty’s full name was Callum Martinez but everyone just called him Marty.

“Hey guys” You chirped as you settled into your desk next to Ellie and Nathan.

“Hey bitch” Ellie said as she looked up to you. Ellie was wearing a slip dress with cherries on it over a black turtleneck and platform boots. She had a red lip on and cherry earrings to match. Ellie always looked good, she was bold and loved fashion. She was hoping to go to FIT. She was the kind of girl that everyone either wanted to be or be with.

“Hey y/n/n. Did you see the TikTok I sent you?” Nathan asked. “No, what was it?” You questioned as you pulled your phone out. “It was a video of a guy who had put a bunch of custom stickers on his guitar. I was thinking maybe you could help me out making some for my guitar.” He said as you opened TikTok and watched the video.

“That’s dope we should definitely do that.” You said. You met Nathan in your freshman year english class and you guys have been close ever since. You were both super artsy people and loved hanging out and creating stuff together. Every time he wrote a song you would design cover art for it. And if he ever performed with his band you always designed the flyers.

“I was thinking maybe this weekend? I could come to your place.” He said.

“Can we actually do it at your place? My dad and Pepper have some meetings out of town all weekend and they’re not gonna let me have a boy over if they’re not there.” You said with annoyance in your voice. You had hated how protective your dad was and how he thought you were gonna make out with every boy you met. He had once gotten Steve to stay in the apartment while you had a boy over but Steve was even worse about embarrassing you. You eventually gave up and realized you would never have privacy in the Avengers tower.

“Yeah, no problem.” Nathan said with a smile.

“Okay as long as you guys aren’t hanging out on Friday night because there’s going to be a party and you need to come.” Ellie said.

“I don’t know Ellie, you know how my dad is about parties.” You responded, knowing your dad and probably everyone on the team would have an aneurysm if you went to a party.

“So just don’t tell him then.”

“Ha ha very funny Ellie. I’ll have to pass on this one.”

“Ugh fine, Nathan?” She asked turning to him, giving him that famous Ellie smile that makes everyone say yes to her.

“Yeah maybe, I’ll see. You sure you can’t come y/n?” He said turning to you.

“Positive. You guys have fun though.” You said, really meaning it. You didn’t really feel like you were missing out with the parties. You knew you would probably be anxious the whole night, scared of the avengers coming to bust the party because of all the inevitable underage drinking that would happen. The last thing you needed was everyone in the whole city hating you for something like that.

“Okay I’ll text the group chat and let everyone else know about it.” Ellie announced as she began typing away on her phone.

* * *

By the end of the day you were exhausted and just wanted to take a 6 hour nap. Luna had to stay after school for the poetry club so she wasn’t able to walk you back to the tower. You didn’t mind though, you liked to listen to your music and enjoy the rare peace you got as you made your way home.

When you got into the elevator you pressed the button that brought you to the floor that had a large living room, kitchen, gaming room, and a couple spare bedrooms. That was where everyone usually hung out. You walked in to see Bucky, Steve, and Sam hanging out and chatting.

“Hey kiddo, how was school?” Steve asked as you walked in. You threw your bag on the floor and groaned as you headed to the fridge. “That bad huh?” He asked with a chuckle.

“I think I’m just gonna drop out and become a stripper.” You said as you pulled an apple juice out of the fridge. Sam laughed but Steve and Bucky gave you a stern disapproving look. “Relax I’m just joking.” You said as you joined Sam and Bucky who were sitting at the Island while Steve stood across from them.

“If you ever need help with school work, you can always come to us.” Steve offered.

“I could. Or I could just cheat.” You said with an innocent smile. Sam and Bucky agreed with you but Steve just shook his head. Him and his stupid moral compass. You left your apple juice and phone on the counter as you went to find something to eat. You were pulling some fruits out of the fridge when you heard your phone buzz.

“Who’s Nathan? And why is asking if you’re available to go to his place on Saturday?” Bucky asked. You put all the fruits on the counter and snatched your phone out of Bucky’s hand.

“Mind your business much?” You said with a huff as you opened the message and responded to Nathan that Saturday worked perfect.

“That didn’t answer the question.” Bucky said. You looked up to see the three men staring at you with their arms crossed and a look in their eyes that said they’re ready to kill someone.

“Calm down he’s just a friend. We’re getting together so I can help him decorate his guitar. That’s all.” You said trying to convince them to tone down the assassin vibe.

“y/n you better be careful. Boys only want one thing.” Steve said. You were cutting the fruits you had gathered and putting them in a bowl.

“What? To have sex with me?” you said with an irritated tone. You were tired of getting the third degree about literally every single thing you did.

“What? I - no - that's not what - I just mean” You turned to look at Steve who was bright red, clearly embarrassed about what you had said.

“I’m just messing around with you. I promise I’m careful, I appreciate you guys looking out for me but I can handle myself.” You said.

“I know, we just worry.” Bucky said.

“Well you don’t need to. I’m a pretty good kid, believe it or not.” you said as you put the fruits away and grabbed a fork for your snack.

“You could just hang out here. We can supervise.” Steve said as if you were 10 years old.

“Yeah right. After what happened last time?” You said thinking about Steve asking your science project partner what his 'intentions' were with you. Nothing like having Captain America grill you when you’re just trying to do your schoolwork. Just then your phone buzzed again.

“Nathan again?” Sam asked.

“No.” you said looking down to see that your dad had texted you.

_Come upstairs. We need to talk. Now._

Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out Y/N is failing a class and comes up with a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.6k   
> Warnings: Language, Sexual Jokes  
> ahhhh I know it's long and it's still more of an introduction to the characters, but there is a lot of stuff in this chapter that might come into play later in the story ;) Enjoy!!

“Failing? FAILING?!” Tony was standing in the living room with his arms crossed while you sat on the couch listening to his rant. He had checked your grades and discovered that you had a 42 in algebra. You never really understood why parents had access to their kids grades, if you wanted to fail that was your prerogative. But you had a feeling that even if parents weren’t supposed to see their kids grades, your dad would find a way to see yours.

“It’s not that serious. What am I even going to use algebra for anyways?” You rebutted.

“Listen I’m fine with the fact that you don’t want to go to a private school or study 24/7 but my ONE thing is that you pass all your classes. I’m not asking you to get straight A’s I just need you to be doing at least the bare minimum.” Your dad was furious and you knew you shouldn’t argue, but you definitely inherited his stubbornness.

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m not the perfect genius daughter that everyone wants me to be!” You said as you stood up, beginning to get angry as well.

“I’m not asking that. I’m asking you to just try. Just put in SOME effort.” He shouted, waving his hands in the air.

“Has it ever occurred to you that I  _ am  _ trying! I know this is hard for a genius like you to understand but maybe I’m just not smart!” You said as you could feel the tears welling up in your eyes.

“Y/N that’s not what I meant-” Tony started.

“Whatever. Sorry I’m such a disappointment.” You said as you turned on your heels and stormed off to your room. You knew that was dramatic but you already said it and you couldn’t take it back now.

“Y/N!” Tony tried to call you back but realized it might be best if you both took some time to calm down. To be truthful he  _ hadn’t  _ considered the fact that you were trying and just struggling with the subject. And he felt like such a jerk for getting mad at you before getting your side of the story first.

As soon as you closed your bedroom door the hot tears ran down your face. You truly were trying your hardest but every time you tried to do your algebra work you just ended up frustrated and feeling even more stupid. You felt that you probably shouldn’t be crying over it but once you started crying you couldn’t stop.

After sitting on your bed and crying for about 10 minutes you decided to take a shower and change into comfy clothes. You had calmed down and felt a lot better after standing under the hot water for about 15 minutes with your favorite music playing. You were on your bed with your laptop open rewatching New Girl when you heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.” You called out and paused your show. Your dad slowly opened the door and walked into your room before sitting on the side of your bed.

“Hi.” He said softly. “I want to apologize for getting mad at you earlier. I should’ve sat down and talked to you instead of just screaming.”

“It’s okay.” you said. To be honest whenever someone apologized you immediately said it’s okay whether you actually felt it or not. Most of the time it  _ wasn’t  _ okay, but you just wanted to make everyone happy.

“I thought about it and I talked to my intern, Peter Parker, and he agreed to help you out with school. He’s about your age and he goes to Midtown. He’s a good kid. I think he could help you a lot.” Your dad explained with a smile.

“So like a tutor?” You asked.

“Yeah I guess so.” Your dad shrugged. You were embarrassed at the fact that you even NEEDED a tutor but you knew your dad was trying to be helpful so you just smiled.

“That sounds great, thank you dad.” You said.

“Another thing, I don’t want you going out until you get your grades up. You can use the extra time to study. Peter is gonna meet you on Sunday’s.”

“But dad-” You started.

“No buts. This isn’t because I’m mad, this is just to help you.” He said sternly and you knew he wouldn’t be budging on this. “Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes.” He said before leaving your room. You groaned and pulled out your phone to text your group chat.

**_Y/N: I’m not allowed to go out until I get my grades up :(_ **

_ Luna: Damn I’m sorry girl that sucks _

_ Marty: RIP, ur dad is too harsh _

_ Ellie: Yeah thats so dramatic _

**_Y/N: He also got me a tutor, some kid named Peter_ **

_ Ellie: Maybe he’ll be cute _

_ Lewis: Awe Y/N is going to fall in love _

**_Y/N: Haha you’re so funny_ **

_ Nathan: Does this mean we can’t hang on saturday? _

**_Y/N: Yeah i’m sorry Nate :/_ **

_ Lewis: Just sneak out _

**_Y/N: Yeah lemme sneak out of the avengers tower… that should go smoothly_ **

_ Marty: Maybe if ur hair gets long enough you can let it out the window and swing down like Rapunzel _

**_Y/N: Yeah I’ll just keep my fingers crossed that my hair grows a couple hundred feet before this weekend_ **

_ Marty: Glad I could help :) _

_ Olivia: I’m sorry y/n :( we could still do netflix party or something _

_ Chloe: Yeah! We can rewatch greys anatomy, the boys still need to see it _

_ Lewis: I’ll pass _

_ Luna: You don’t get a choice we’re all watching it _

_ Marty: oh you already KNOW i’m down _

_ Nathan: I’ll watch, my sister loves that show _

**_Y/N: That sounds fun, thanks guys <3_ **

_ Olivia: ofc!  _

You turned your phone off and put it in the pocket of your sweatpants before heading out to the dining room for dinner. You were very grateful for your friends, they always knew exactly what to say. You sat with Tony and Pepper and the three of you talked about your day. Pepper had always been like a mom to you even before she and your dad started dating. Your mom passed away when you were one and when they told Tony Stark he had a kid, he didn’t hesitate to take you in and be the best father he could be. He made some mistakes here and there like any parent, but he loved you unconditionally and that’s all that really mattered. Sometimes living with the avengers could be difficult, constantly being surrounded by successful intimidating people and literal gods. It only made your insecurities worse. But at the end of the day you loved your life and you wouldn’t trade it for anything.

After dinner you climbed into bed scrolling mindlessly on your phone. You couldn’t stop thinking and worrying about this Peter kid. You were nervous to meet him. What if he was snobby and rude and not helpful at all. But then you reminded yourself that if he was like that your dad wouldn’t hire him in the first place. At least you hoped so. You fell asleep with a million scenarios running through your head about what Sunday would be like.

\-------------------------------------------------------

You sat in English class with Lewis, Luna and Marty. You barely slept last night because you couldn’t stop overthinking. You were falling asleep at your desk when Lewis snapped his fingers in your face startling you awake.

“You better be careful. If Mr. Connolly catches you sleeping; he's going to give you detention.” Lewis whispered to you quiet enough so your teacher wouldn’t hear. You groaned in response but you knew he was right. Mr. Connolly was a tough teacher, the kind of guy who assigns an essay the week before it’s due. The kind of guy who gives quizzes with only open ended questions and then grades harshly. Right now he stood at the front of the class introducing the romanticism unit.

Luna was at the edge of her seat shooting up her hand and asking questions. She loved english, she always had a way with words and loved to read and write. You liked english and always did pretty well in that class along with History. It was Science and Math that you struggled with. That being said you usually stayed quiet in class. With your last name being Stark you felt this pressure to sound smart every time you spoke.

“Isn’t Mr. Connolly dreamy? Something about the bags under his eyes has me feeling some type of way.” Marty joked. The four of you giggled.

“You’re so gross Marty, he’s like a million years old.” Lewis said.

“I think he’s in his 40s, you’re gassing it.” Luna responded.

“Age is just a number you guys. When you know, you know.” Marty said sitting up straight. Marty was always saying some out of pocket shit. If someone who didn’t know him overheard him they would think he was off his rocker. Luckily everyone in your school knew Marty and knew that 90% of the things that came out of his mouth was a joke. Not only did everyone know Marty but everyone  _ liked  _ Marty. He was the kind of guy who could strike up a conversation with literally anyone. And he was nice to everyone. He joked around a lot but didn’t have a genuinely mean bone in his body.

“Is something funny back there Mr. Martin?” Mr. Connolly called to the back of the class where you and your friends were seated. The three of you, excluding Marty, immediately went silent and looked down at the syllabus he just handed out for the unit as if it was the most interesting thing you’ve ever seen.

“No sir. Just expressing how excited I am for the Romanticism unit.” Marty said in a serious tone. Mr. Connolly just grunted and went back to talking, clearly not in the mood for Marty’s shenanigans. 

“Listen everyone. This unit will perhaps be our most difficult unit. You will need to do your homework every night or else you will be lost and fall behind and I won’t feel sorry for you. You will start by researching art from the Romantic Era and pick 6 of your favorite pieces. You will then write a paragraph on each piece explaining what romantic qualities it includes. You will then put it in a slideshow to be presented tomorrow.” You listened to your teacher explain your assignment and considered banging your head against your desk. It should be illegal how much homework your teachers give you.

“Luna you’re gonna let me copy you right?” Lewis asked turning to Luna who was already highlighting the ‘Introduction to Romanticism’ article that Mr. Connolly passed out. There were only 5 minutes left in class so you decided you would just read that at home. Luna rolled her eyes. Lewis was always copying off of her in every class.

“I think you might actually find this unit interesting Lewis.” Luna said. Lewis scoffed. Luna wasn’t the type of person to not give her friends the answers but she was always encouraging you guys to read more and try to actually learn something. And by you guys it was basically just Lewis. You knew that Lewis had to be failing all of his classes and couldn’t imagine what your dad would say if your grades were like his.

Soon the bell rang signifying it was time for lunch. You threw your things in your bag and walked with your three friends to the cafeteria. You found Chloe, Olivia, Nathan, and Ellie already at your usual table. Olivia turned to you beaming large.

“Hey guys!” She said happily. Olivia was the kind of person who was always glowing and in a good mood. She was wearing a pastel floral dress with puff sleeves, white sneakers, and had a scarf tied in her hair.

“Hi Oli.” You said, leaning down to give her a hug. Olivia always gave the best hugs and God knows you needed a good hug right now. Chloe was seated next to Olivia wearing a white tennis skirt with a sweater vest over a t-shirt and a headband to match. Chloe always looked very put together and in fact she WAS very put together. She was the kind of person who was annoyingly perfect. You sat in between Olivia and Nathan.

“I still can’t believe you're abandoning me tomorrow.” Nathan said.

“Believe me I wish I could hang out with you, I’ll probably be at home bored.”

“Awe poor Y/N stuck at the avengers tower. How ever will she survive?” Luna joked while dramatically putting her hand against her forehead doing the classic damsel in distress move. You laughed knowing that she was right, and you would probably find something to do. Not to mention the mountains of homework you had to do over the weekend, you could definitely find a way to keep yourself busy.

“You guys are still going to that party tonight, right?” You asked while pulling your lunch out of your backpack. You had a sandwich with a side of cucumbers and carrots for lunch today. Ellie confirmed that they were in fact going to the party (except for Olivia) and they began working out details for the night.

“Oli why aren’t you going?” You asked. She turned to you and a wide grin spread on her face.

“I have a date.” She said happily.

“No way! What the fuck, why didn’t you tell me sooner.” You said playfully smacking her arm. “With who?” You asked.

“Stephanie Copeland. She was in our bio class last year remember?” She said. You thought about it and then finally matched a face to the name.

“Oh yeah! Aww you guys would be cute together.” You said smiling.

“Thanks.” Olivia said as a blush grew on her face. You could tell she was excited for the night. You were thinking to yourself about what you would do tonight when your phone buzzed.

_ Unknown: Hi it’s Peter Parker. Your dad gave me your number, I just wanted to work out the details for Sunday. _

You immediately saved his contact and began texting back.

**_Hi! I was thinking maybe you could meet me at the avengers tower at 2?_ **

_ Peter: Sounds perfect! I’ll see you then :) _

“Who are you texting? Your new tutor?” Chloe asked. You looked up and saw everyone's eyes on you.

“Yeah he was just wondering about what time I wanted to meet him on Sunday.” You said as you shoved your phone in your pocket.

“I can’t believe Y/N is going to meet her tutor and fall in love with him.” Ellie said. You rolled your eyes.

“You guys are so annoying. I’ve never met him, I don’t know what he looks like or anything about him.” You said trying to diffuse their teasing.

“Omg what if he’s like 30 and then it won’t be love, it will be a porno.” Lewis said.

“You’re disgusting.” You said as Luna smacked him upside the head, he just laughed clearly proud of himself.

“My dad said he’s my age so he won’t be a middle aged man.” You said staring Lewis down. “BUT, just because he’s my age doesn’t mean we’re going to fall in love. Sorry to disappoint Ellie.” You said and Ellie pouted. Ellie was convinced that everyone wanted to date each other always.

“Yeah it’ll just be platonic tutoring, no biggie.” Nathan said. You turned to him and smiled as if thanking him for backing you up. He smiled back. As their conversation shifted back to the party you began to think about Sunday. You were always nervous about meeting new people. You just prayed that everything would turn out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promise next chapter there will be more Peter content!! I'm hoping to upload Wednesday night but it all depends on how much I write and how tired I am from work LMAO. As much as I just want to word vomit and post, I'm going to try hard to make sure I'm publishing quality content. I'll probably eventually start doing weekly updates but like I said last chapter, I just want to get the ball rolling. I hope whoever is reading this is liking it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets you at the tower for your first tutoring session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1.7k  
> Warnings: none  
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I was so busy and the writers block was real for this chapter but here it is! I hope you enjoy :)

“Steve can you please close the blinds? The sun is hurting my eyes.” You asked as Steve walked by where you were sitting.

“Why don’t you move seats?” He questioned.

“Please” You whined and looked at him with a pout. Steve rolled his eyes in fake annoyance as he closed the blinds. You were currently sitting at the kitchen island on the avengers hangout floor. You had your homework scattered in front of you. You were checking your phone every 10 seconds waiting to hear from Peter. It was 1:57 now and he should be here any minute. 

Steve was grabbing a salad from the fridge. You were very used to his routine of grabbing a salad, eating it on the balcony, and then going for a run. He did the same things every day. You have spent hours trying to convince him to do something new and switch things up. He never did though. He would make some comment about how when you're older you will appreciate routine. And then you would say that for a super solider he was boring.

That's why you loved spending time with Natasha. She was spontaneous and  fun. You guys would often sit in the same room doing your own things, enjoying each others company. Natasha always said that she wasn't a good role model but you disagreed. It was nice to be with someone who didn't expect you to be perfect.

“What time is Peter coming?” Natasha asked. She was sitting next to you reading a book and drinking some coffee.

“He should be here any second. Have you met him?” You said as you turned your body towards Nat.

“Yeah, a couple times. Sweet kid. Very awkward.” She said. “Why, are you nervous about meeting him?”

“No.” You lied as you turned back to your work. “I  just want to make sure he’s not like a total jerk or anything.” You said trying to make it seem like you were  totally cool.

“You are nervous, look at how  quickly you turned away and looked at the work you’ve been avoiding for the past 30 minutes.” She said with that classic Natasha smirk. Before you could argue your phone buzzed, it was a text from peter.

_Peter: I’m here, headed up now_

You stood up from your chair to go meet Peter at the elevator. As you arrived at the elevator it dinged and the doors opened. A boy with messy brown hair holding a bunch of textbooks and papers stood in front of you. He removed one hand from the pile of things to wave to you. That was a mistake because he then proceeded to drop everything. You stifled a laugh as you kneeled down to help him pick everything up.

“I’m so sorry.” He said as he scrambled to retrieve all his papers.

“No worries, I drop things all the time.” You said as you looked up to meet his eyes while holding half of his things to help lighten his load. When you looked at him a blush spread across his cheeks and he cleared his throat before standing up. You stood up too and were able to get a better look at him. He was wearing a flannel and hoodie with jeans. He had a goofy smile and definitely had that awkward vibe that Nat was talking about.

“Uh, Hi.” He said, extending his hand for a handshake.

“Hi Peter, Nice to meet you in person.” You said taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. He blushed and dropped his hand. “We’re set up in the kitchen, if you want to follow me.” You said as you headed back to where you were.

“Right, of course.” He said and followed  quickly on your heels. Once you both walked into the room Nat immediately looked up.

“Hello again, Peter.” She smiled.

“Hello Ms. Romanoff.” He said and his voice cracked a bit.

“Peter please, call me Natasha.” She said as she grabbed her things and stood up.

“Yes ma’am, sorry, Natasha.” He said. He was  clearly intimidated by her.

“You kids have fun, don’t study too hard. I’ll see you later y/n” She said as she exited the room. You couldn't help but think she left you two alone trying to make you uncomfortable. You put the things of peters that you were holding on the table and he did the same and settled into a seat.

“Why don’t you have a backpack?” You asked.

“Oh um, the strap tore this morning so I had to hold everything.” He said.

“Ah I see. Can I get you anything? Like water or something?” You offered.

“No thank you, I’m okay.” He said and you settled back into your seat.

“So where do you want to start?” He asked. You pulled out a study guide that your teacher gave you and began to explain what would be on the upcoming test. Once Peter began talking about algebra, all the awkwardness disappeared. His eyes lit up and he got a very serious look on his face. As much as you hated math, you loved to listen to people talk about things that they get excited over. You listened  closely and for once you felt excited about algebra.

“So you have to make sure that whatever you do to the right side you also do to the left side. And keep doing that until you isolate the variable.” Peter had gone through a couple problems and now you were trying it on your own. Once you completed the problem and Peter had confirmed it was correct it was like a light bulb went off in your head. It was so satisfying to have everything make  _sense_ . You looked at Peter and smiled so wide.

“Oh my god, I did it.” You laughed a little bit and then held up your hand and high fived Peter. “I’m  basically a genius now. I’m a Harvard graduate.” You joked as your pencil moved across the page. You were  quickly completing the next problems.

“Yeah pretty much, in fact why am I here?” Peter responded and you both laughed. After finishing the page you decided it was time to take a break. You were grabbing some pretzels for the both of you when Peter spoke up. 

“What’s this?” He asked. You turned around. He picked up the paintings you printed out for your romanticism project. He was looking at the painting ‘Ophelia’ by John Everett Millais. 

“That ones my favorite.” You commented as you walked over holding the bag of pretzels. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Is she dead?” Peter asked.

“Yes. It’s ophelia. The painting is the scene of her death from the play Hamlet.” You said as you looked closer at the picture.

“That’s kind of a morbid thing to paint.” Peter chuckled.

“True, but I guess that’s the whole point. Is that even in her death there's still beauty and bright colors surrounding her. Saying that life goes on even when depressing things happen.” You said as you popped a pretzel in your mouth.

“That’s so sad.” Peter said as he put the picture down and grabbed some pretzels.

“Yeah but that’s what’s so great about art. The ability to acknowledge even the saddest of things and portray it in such a captivating way.” You said.

“I never thought of it like that. So you like art then?”

“Yeah I like to paint and draw a little. Never been about the number stuff. As you can tell.” You said as you gestured to all the math work.

“That’s cool though.  Maybe since I’m showing you the ‘number stuff’ you can show me some of your art.” He suggested. You immediately blushed at the thought.

“Yeah,  maybe .” You smiled knowing  fully that you wouldn’t share it. You didn’t mind sharing your little doodles or drawing something that someone asked you to draw. But your art? It was something that was always  just yours. Being the daughter of Tony Stark made your life a little public. Everything you did, people knew about. Your drawings and paintings though no one ever saw. It was something where you could be  truly 100% honest with yourself. 

“So you’re into like, dark stuff then?” Peter asked, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“No. I mean yes? I don’t know.  I think there’s beauty in misery.” You explained. "But there's also beauty in happiness. You can find beauty in anything." You added on, trying not to make yourself sound like a psychopath in front of someone you  barely knew.

“Very profound.” Peter said with a chuckle.

“Your turn.” You said settling back into your seat.

“What?” He seemed caught off guard.

“Tell me something about yourself.” You said with a very serious look.

“Uh well there’s this.” He said looking at the textbooks and papers on the table. “And I don’t know? science and technology? Dorky stuff.” He shrugged and made sure not to mention the fact that he still builds legos. And definitely not the fact that he was a secret superhero. The avengers and SHIELD knew his identity but that was it and he wanted to keep it that way.

“Oh come on there’s gotta be something deeper than algebra and technology. Not that that’s not cool, but tell me more than that.” You pressed. You always had a way of getting people to open up to you whether they liked it or not. Luna liked to say that you had a comforting presence that made people trust you. You think that  simply being nice  just goes a long way.

“I mean I don’t do much. I live alone with my aunt, I go to school, I hang out with Ned and MJ and that's it.” He said while racking his brain for something interesting to say.

“I’ll take that answer for now but know that if this tutoring thing is going to work then we’re gonna need to be friends. I can’t spend hours with someone who I don’t know.” You said making your ‘I’m laying down the law’ face.

“Noted.” He said with a smile. He seemed both intimidated and interested by you, your favorite combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of stuff planned for this book but I just want to make sure the time line runs smoothly and makes sense. I'm really going to try to update more often but for now I'm not going to set a schedule. Deadlines really stress me out LMAO. Don't stop reading though! I promise I won't abandon this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the results of your Algebra quiz back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.2k  
> Warnings: None I think???  
> The way this chapter took me so long to write because I could not for the life of me figure out how I wanted to do this. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

You sat in your algebra class tapping your foot on the floor. You were a waiting to get your quiz back so that you could see what you got. You felt pretty good about it when you were taking it, but you were still nervous. You don't think you have ever taken a test or quiz that didn't make you nervous. 

“Good job y/n.” Your algebra teacher set your paper in front of you. You had gotten a 92. A smile spread across your face and you felt so proud of yourself. You immediately took a picture to send to peter.

_**Y/N: Guess who aced her algebra quiz?!** _

_Peter: No way!! I knew you could do it, I’m proud of you :)_

Having someone congratulate you on your grades was such a good feeling. God knows that didn't happen often. You decided to check your grades online to see if you were now passing algebra. Between the homework assignments you handed in and your recent quiz your grade had bumped up to a 71. Not perfect but it is passing. You felt as if a weight  was lifted off of your shoulders. That weight being a sarcastic middle aged man in an iron suit. You sent a quick text to your father to see if this meant you were no longer grounded. 

The bell rang signifying the end of the day. You  quickly grabbed your things and ran to meet Luna and Nathan who had History as their last period. 

“Hey bestie!” You said  jokingly as you threw your arms around Luna once you caught up to her.

“Let go you freak.” She said shoving you off of her as she laughed. “What’s got you all giddy.”

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen y/n this happy in school.” Nathan chimed in.

“I got a 92 on my algebra quiz and now I’m passing the class!” You said with a dramatic squeal. 

“Does this mean you’re ungrounded?!” Luna asked, immediately matching your energy.

“ Hopefully ! I texted my dad to ask, in fact let me check to see if he responded." You pulled out your phone to see that he had.

_Dad: Happy to see you’re passing! Yes you are officially released from the prison that is your room._

“I can hang out again!” You shouted to Nathan and Luna.

“YES!” Luna screamed. “This past week has not been the same without you.” She said  dramatically .

"Ouch." Nathan said as he held his hand to his heart pretending to  be hurt .

"Sorry, but no one can make up for the lost presence of this cutie." She held her hand under your face as if to put you on display. You flashed Nathan a huge smile. He rolled his eyes in response.

“Does this mean we can finally deck out my guitar?” Nathan asked.

“Hell yes! You free Saturday?” You responded.

“Yeah Saturday works.” He said. By this point you were outside of the school and parted ways. Nathan waved goodbye and took a left as you and Luna turned right. You and Luna linked your arms together and began to make your way towards the tower. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were laying in bed  mindlessly scrolling through your phone when you heard a knock on the door.

“Hey hon, ready for family dinner?” Your dad said as he poked his head in. You had completely forgotten that was tonight. Every thursday all the people who lived in the tower had dinner together. They were either fun or a complete disaster, no inbetween. You were hoping tonight would be the former. You did not have the energy to listen to another argument. It was always something stupid that escalated  quickly . That’s what happens when you live with people who’s career is to fight.

"Yeah I'll be down soon." You responded. He smiled and closed the door. You rolled out of your bed onto the floor groaning as if it was the hardest thing you've had to do ever. You looked in the mirror to see if you looked presentable. You did not. You ran a brush through your hair and put on a sweater since your shirt  was wrinkled from laying in bed. Something about the messy chic look didn't register with these people. Your fashion sense was  just too elite for them.

You met everyone on the main floor about 15 minutes later. Usually everyone hung out and had drinks before dinner. But they either talked about things that you couldn’t know about or things you didn’t care about. Not that you didn't like hearing their cool mission stories.  However not every story was  necessarily interesting. Your dad usually let you stay in your room until dinner time.

You walked into the kitchen to find Pepper and Bruce cooking. It rotated whose job it was to cook the meal for family night. If it was Pepper and Bruce you knew the meal would be good. If it was Tony and Sam, you knew to have your takeout order ready.

“Hey Pep.” You said as you walked up to her and gave her a hug. She smiled and kissed your forehead.

“Hi sweetie, how was school?” She asked.

“Good. I got a 92 on my math quiz.” You said beaming.

“That’s amazing honey!” Pepper said and you could tell that she really was excited for you. She knew how much you struggled with school but never liked to put pressure on you about it. You got enough of that from your dad.

“Is there anything I can do to help? I could set the table.” You offered wanting to do something other than stand around in the kitchen. 

“That would be great! Thank you.” Bruce said. You began to grab plates and silverware and placed everything  neatly on the table. You were a very organized person and actually enjoyed setting the table. You enjoyed doing chores in general. There were a lot of people to set places for. The usuals for family dinner were you, your dad, Pepper, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Clint, Sam, and Wanda. Sometimes Thor would visit or people would have guests but there was always at least 10 of you. You sat at your usual seat between Pepper and Natasha. You were shoveling mashed potatoes into your mouth when your dad spoke up.

“Who wants to have a game day this weekend?” He asked. Everyone immediately paused, no one knew what he had in mind but there was no way it was going to end well.

“No Tony, we’re not doing this again. Remember what happened last time?” Steve said.

“What happened last time is we had fun, come on live a little.” Tony retorted.

"YOU had fun. Everyone else was miserable." Steve argued.

“It might be something nice to do.” Bucky shrugged. Steve looked at him like that was the worst thing he could’ve said. "Come on, we don't spend enough time together." Bucky pointed out. Steve sighed, knowing Bucky was right.

“You know I’m down.” Natasha piped up as she elbowed you, signaling you to say yes as well.

“I guess it could be fun. When though? I have plans this Saturday.” You said.

“Plans?” Tony asked. “With who?”

“Nathan.” You replied.

“Who’s Nathan?” Your dad asked, trying hard to match a face to the name. You rolled your eyes.

“You’ve met him like a million times dad.” You said. Your dad was a genius but couldn’t for the life of him remember people.

“Is this the Nathan you were texting the other day?” Bucky said.

“Your boyfriend?” Sam asked  teasingly .

"So you are dating him?" Steve asked, not registering Sam's sarcasm.

“You have a boyfriend?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Natasha asked,  clearly hurt.

“Oh my god no, he’s not my boyfriend!” You said  sharply , trying to get everyone to shut up. “Despite popular belief, I can be friends with a guy without dating him.” You said while shooting a death glare at Bucky, Sam, and Steve. They had moved past the interrogation phase and onto humiliating you. You took a mental note to not leave your phone out anymore so you wouldn’t have to endure this again.

“Anyways!” your dad said trying to get the focus back on him. “How does Sunday work for everyone? Sometime before 2 since y/n has tutoring.”

“Why are we working around y/n’s schedule?” Sam asked. He didn't actually care, he  just liked poking fun at you.

“Because I’m the favorite in the tower.” You said with a smile. Sam rolled his eyes but he knew it was true. There wasn’t a person in that tower who wouldn’t move mountains for you, himself included.

“Sunday it is.” Natasha said and everyone nodded in agreement.

“I’m gonna have to sit this one out, sorry honey.” Pepper said. “Important meeting.” She explained. Tony began to start an argument with her that he knew he was going to lose. Everyone else went back to eating their food, knowing better than to cross Pepper.

\-------------------------------------------------------

You knocked on the door of Nathan's apartment. You stood  awkwardly holding your art supplies waiting for him to answer. It wasn’t long before he opened the door.

“Hey y/n! Come on in.” He said and you greeted him with a hug. You could see his younger sister Sophie sitting in the living room.

“Hi sophie.” You said as you set your things on the coffee table. Sophie ran up to you and gave you a hug. Sophie is 5 years old which means she’s at the stage where she never stops talking. She immediately started on a tangent

“Did you know that when the rain comes down from the sky it was actually already here on earth!” She said.

“No way!” You pretended like this was brand new information that you had never heard before.

“Yeah! And it comed up from the water here and then it fell and it goes back up did you know that?” She said.

“No, thank you for sharing with me you little genius.” You said as you began to tickle her and she shrieked with excitement.

“Sophies currently going through a phase where she watches a lot of videos. She then proceeds to tell you every detail about the video she watched. It’s fun.” Nathan said  sarcastically .

“Oh come on, it’s cute!” You said as Sophie wiggled out of your grasp and ran off to her room.

“Easy for you to say, you’ve been here for not even five minutes!” Nathan said as he took a seat on the couch.

“Where are your parents?” You asked.

“My dad is running errands and my mom is in her office.” He said and you hummed in acknowledgement. You grabbed your sketchbook and began showing him some designs you had in mind for his guitar. He had pulled up some photos that he saved to show you what he wanted on his guitar. You talked for around 20 minutes trying to create the perfect game plan for this project. You finally began to start making the stickers.

You were working on a sticker of the hands from Michelangelo’s ‘The Creation of Adam’. Nathan was drawing simple flowers in bright colors.

“Nathan give me your hand.” You demanded as you grabbed his hand.

“Um, okay?” He said realizing he didn’t have much of a choice.

“I can’t get the shading in this one area right. I need to see it in person.” You explained as you began to move his hands in varying positions. You were  slowly repositioning his fingers. Your eyes flickered between his hand and the picture of the painting you had pulled up on your phone. “Stop being so tense you’re making this harder.” You said.

“Uh, sorry.” He responded and began to relax. You finally moved his hand to where you needed it. You grabbed the paper you were drawing on and your colored pencils.

“That’s it right there, don’t move it.” You said. You were holding his hand up and coloring at the same time. Your eyebrows furrowed in concentration. When you finally had the coloring the way you wanted it you smiled at your drawing. “Perfect.” You said.

“Yeah, perfect.” Nathan whispered in agreement. You looked up and your eyes met his. You  suddenly realized how close you were and how you were still holding his hand in yours. The touch lingered for  just a moment before you pulled away and he dropped his hand.

“Thank you, sorry.” You said with a chuckle and you looked down trying to hide the fact that you were blushing. You  quickly turned your body away from his.

“Yeah no problem, I know how you get when you’re in the zone.” He responded as he turned back to what he was doing. You two had gotten together many times before. You liked to sit and enjoy each others presence as you did your own thing. Nathan knew that once you started on something that excited you, you wouldn’t be able to get your mind off of it. And  truthfully you got excited about about every thing that you did. Nathan loved your ambition, he was the only one who  really saw it. He knew you were going places, even if you didn't believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this was kind of mean of me to not include much Peter, Sorry! I hope you liked this chapter. There will be lots of Peter content later in this story don't worry ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play a game with the avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2k  
> Warnings: Language
> 
> Okay sorry this took like a million years to post. I am not good at consistently updating. I'm going to try to get better though I promise.

You were staring in your mirror trying to get your hair out of your face in preparation for today's “family game”. You had no clue what you guys were doing. Your dad said to meet in the gym so it was definitely something sports related. You had put on a pair of athletic shorts and a graphic t-shirt with your trusty white sneakers. You had to get in the zone before going to the gym. You knew that playing a sport with superheroes would not be an easy task. You tried stretching but you ended up laying on the floor scrolling through your phone. When you finally decided that you couldn't procrastinate any more, you made your way to the gym.

“y/n! Glad you could join us,” Your dad said with an  overly enthusiastic smile. You shifted your gaze to see a bin filled with dodgeballs. You realized your mistake and immediately began thinking of an excuse to get you out of this. 

“You know what I’m actually not feeling so w-” You started.

“Nice try,” Tony said as he grabbed your shoulders and yanked you back. You sighed in defeat and hoped you could get through this as fast as possible.  You were the kind of person in gym class that all the try hard student athletes would get mad at for not doing a good enough job . You tried to like sports but it never worked out. Sure you are competitive, but definitely not athletic.

“It’s not like you guys need an excuse to throw things at me, you do it all the time,” You said

“We don’t throw things AT you, we throw things TO you. You  just never catch them,” Sam argued.

“Well what do you expect me to do when you shout ‘think fast!’ and throw something at me while I have like a million things in my hands ?” You said trying to defend yourself.

“Okay! Lets pick teams!” Your dad announced in an attempt to get you guys to stop arguing. Everyone began talking at once saying who they wanted on their teams.

“I don’t care as long as y/n isn’t on my team,” Bucky said.

“Yeah same here,” Sam agreed.

“Hey, what the hell?!” You asked,  extremely offended.

“You’re  just like, REALLY bad at sports,” Bucky explained.

“Rude,” You huffed as you crossed your arms.

“Don’t worry y/n you can be on a team with Nat and I,” Wanda offered as she gave you a smile.

“Well at least SOMEONE appreciates me,” You said as you made your way to meet Nat and Wanda. The teams ended up being Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Bruce versus you, your dad, Nat, Wanda, and Clint. You guys were getting the balls set up as Tony explained the rules. Everyone knew the rules but your dad insisted on giving the rundown anyways. Everyone humored him and listened, well almost everyone. You were picking at your nails the entire time he was talking. 

Soon the game started and within seconds it got very aggressive. You gave up on trying to throw balls and focused on not getting hit. You were sure that if you got hit in the head you would end up with a concussion. You regretted agreeing to this. It didn’t take long for a ball to hit you in the stomach and you  were tagged out.

“I hate this game,” You mumbled as you sat on the sidelines. 

“You’re  just mad because you suck at it,” Sam pointed out.

“OBVIOUSLY that's why I’m mad,” you said as you rolled your eyes. “If I’m not immediately good at something, why would I do it?” you questioned. You weren't lazy,  just a little inpatient. 

Pretty soon your entire team was out and you guys started the next round. You were seeing blurs of red as the balls whipped past you. Then you got a genius idea. As you dodged the next ball you fell to the floor.

“Ow,” You groaned as you grabbed your ankle. Everyone turned to look at you.

“y/n are you okay?” Steve said with a very concerned look as he began to walk towards you. You took the opportunity to grab the nearest ball and chuck it at Steve. Once the ball hit his shoulder you hopped up.

“Yes!” You cheered.

“Way to give your old man a heart attack,” Tony said with his hand to his chest.

“That’s cheating!” Steve said.

“There’s no rule against it!” You argued.

“She’s right,” Bucky defended you. Steve opened his mouth to argue but realized it was a lost cause. He sat on the side with a pout and you gave Nat a high five.

“I taught you well,” Nat said. The spy had shown you how to become a master manipulator. Of course you only did it when you had to and this moment definitely qualified as a dangerous situation.

As you guys continued to play you became better and better at the game. You were in the middle of a particularly intense round when someone walked into the gym.

“Hey, um, FRIDAY said you guys would be in here,” You turned to see Peter.

“Oh shit is it 2 already?” You said looking up at the clock. You had completely forgotten about your tutoring session today.

“Peter! Come join us. Cap’s team could use another member since we’re  totally kicking their ass,” Your dad called over to Peter.

“Oh I  really shouldn’t,” Peter said with an awkward chuckle. Tony picked up a ball and threw it in Peter’s direction. Peter caught the ball without a second thought.

“Wow nice catch,” You complimented as you headed over to Peter.

“See you’re a pro!” Tony said.

“Sorry dad but I kind of need my tutor,” You said as you picked up your water bottle and phone off of the bench.

“Boo! You kids are lame!” Tony shouted. 

“You’re the one who asked him to tutor me!” You argued and you grabbed Peter’s arm and began to pull him out. "And I get to pick the game next time!" You said

"Okay, deal," Your dad responded.

“Quick before he throws more balls,” You whisper-shouted. Once you guys were clear from the gym you let go of Peter.

“Pepper is at a meeting and They’re  probably going to go to the common room when they're done, so we should go to my apartment. It’ll be much quieter there,” You explained.

“Okay, sounds good,” Peter said as the two of you got into the elevator. When you got to your apartment you realized how your hair was sticking to the sweat on your face. You decided you needed to take a shower.

“I’m gonna take a super quick shower and then we can get started,” You said to Peter. “You can wait in the living room,” you suggested.

You were back in the living room 10 minutes later wearing leggings and a sweater. You tossed your backpack on the floor and plopped on the couch next to Peter. Peter picked up a frame that was on the end table.

"Is this you?" He asked. It was a picture of you on your dads shoulders. You had to be about four in the picture. Your hair was in pigtails and you were wearing bright yellow overalls.

"Yup," You said, looking at the frame. You remembered when you first moved in with your dad, you  quickly became very attached to him. It was before all the superhero stuff. You were your dads number one priority.

"Where's your mom?" Peter asked.

"Oh she's um, not alive." You said and  awkwardly shifted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Peter said.

"No worries, I was  really young I don't even remember her that much. And I have a great family here," You said with a small smile.  Truthfully the fact that you didn't remember her killed you. But that wasn't Peter's fault and you didn't want to make him feel bad.

“So, um, what do you want to work on today?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

“Nothing. I want to sleep for 10 years,” You replied.

“Oh, uh, I can leave if you want,” Peter said. He immediately began to worry that he offended you.

“No! I was kidding, I'm sorry,” You said  quickly trying to stop Peter from leaving. You made a mental note to tone down the sarcasm with him. “By the way,  I was wondering , how did you end up working for my dad? Because he doesn’t  really have any people your age working for him,” You asked.

“Well uh, I um was in a science fair. Yeah and I guess he liked my project. And his company asked me if I  was interested in an internship.” Peter had told this lie many times yet it still sounded  badly improvised.

“Oh that’s cool. What was your project? Did you win? It must’ve been good if you had a big tech company reaching out to you,” You followed up. You have always been a very inquisitive person. Sometimes it was a good thing and sometimes it was not. It definitely got on your dad's nerves a lot.

“Oh it was a, uh, robot,” He said. “I didn’t win though.”

“Oh that sucks. Whatever, the judges are stupid then,” You said as you leaned back into the couch. “ I feel like I should get a dog. My dad says we aren’t home often enough to be able to have a dog. But  maybe it could be like a Stark Tower’s dog and roam around the building. Not in the lab though  obviously , very dangerous. What do you think, could I convince my dad to get a dog?” Once you  were done rambling you looked up at Peter.

“Do you always get this distracted?” Peter asked.

“Usually, yes,” You replied. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yeah um, dogs are cool,” He said with a goofy grin. He failed to mention how he was allergic to dogs. But Peter figured it’s  probably better to  just agree with you. Soon Tony walked into the room chugging a water bottle.

“Hey kids. Hard at work?” He asked.

“Peter was actually  just telling me how much he wished we had a dog around here,” You said to your dad with an innocent smile .

“Don’t go putting bad ideas in my daughters head, Parker.” Your dad warned while pointing a finger at him.

“Oh I didn’t mean to, I  just -” Peter started.

“I’m  just kidding, I know she’s lying. She does that. She’s made it seem like every person in this tower wants a dog.” Your dad interrupted as he glared at you. You turned back to Peter.

“I’m an air sign, I can’t help it,” You said.

“Oh yeah? What’s your sign?” Peter asked. MJ was very into astrology so Peter knew a little bit about it.

“Libra,” You answered. “And you?”

“Oh I don’t actually know,” He said and he got a little flustered.

“Well when is your birthday?” You said.

“August 27,” He replied.

“Oh so you’re a virgo. That makes sense. We should look at your whole birth chart.”

“y/n don’t you have work you’re supposed to do?” Tony asked.

“I’m very good at getting people off task. I’ve  been praised for it many times in my report cards,” You explained to Peter and he laughed. 

“You’re not funny,” Your dad said with a stern look on his face.

“Oh yeah? Well Peter thinks I’m hilarious,” You said.

“Does he now? He said that himself?” Tony wondered.

“He doesn’t need to say it. I can see it in his eyes,” You said.

“Yeah, okay,” Your dad said as he rolled his eyes.

You decided to look up Peter’s birth chart another time. With Tony  intensely watching you, you had no choice but to start actually doing work. As Peter helped you out, the two of you joked and laughed. You realized that Sunday might be your new favorite day of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try to update again ASAP. Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so ahhhh. I probably will try to get a couple chapters out as quickly as I can to get the story started and then I met set an update schedule idk. It might take a bit for the reader and Peter to actually meet but I want to establish the readers personality and all of her friends first. This will be a slow burn but hopefully it will be worth it.


End file.
